galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titans are individuals that have learned how to fully use and modify Power Armor to their individual tastes through reverse engineering, enhancement, experimentation and technological knowledge. Unlike most classes that construct or create the vast majority of Titans are combatants that have spent enough time in armor to view it as a extension of themselves. Titans use varied items and abilities based on the individuals tastes. Requirements To qualify to become a Titan, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Base Attack Bonus: '''+5 * '''Skills: '''Craft (Armor) 5 ranks, Craft (Mechanical) 5 ranks, ' Knowledge (Engineering) 5 ranks. * '''Feats: '''Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium or Heavy), Craft Technological Item, Technologist. * '''Special: '''Must have access to a suit of Power Armor and must have a form of Technological (Insuit, Land warrior Armor, Etc) armor that can be modified into Power Armor. '''Hit Dice: '''d10 '''Class Skills' The class skills are: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Linguistics, Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Titan Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Titans gain Heavy armor proficiency if they do not already have it. Titans gain proficiency with technological weapons and firearms if they do not already have it. Bonus Feats The Titan Can either select a Technology or Fighter bonus Feat Titan Armor The Titan Creates a suit of power armor that he can modify when he first starts gaining levels in the class. The armor is powered and has a standard suit of equipment that is listed below. It should be Noted that due to the Titan Armors construction it cannot be enchanted though it can become master craft as normal. All Titan Armor Grants a +2 Equipment Bonus to Str and Dex and doubles the users carrying capacity. It is a fully sealed environmental suit that has a integrated re-breather and standard HUD. The Titan Armor uses 1 charge per day and can take standard or high capacity batteries. *Ancient Armor cannot become titan armor and cannot benefit from titan modifications or modules unless you craft it yourself. Modifications Titans can make modifications to any power armor they use without having a tech facility as long as they have the proper toolkit. Most Titans have at least one of these kits on them at any time (See Tech Armor Modifications). Module All Titans can make modules that enhance their power armor. *Note: Certain modules require a separate power supply. There are also Modules that Titans have access to: * General Modules Master Craft The Titan can enhance his equipment modules through non magical means. He grants a bonus based on what level of master craft he has available to his attack and damage with all module weapons he creates up to a maximum of +4 and can make other modifications at half the listed cost (See Tech Armor Modifications). Bonus Module The Titan can gain a bonus module at this level. This must be from a module slot you have access to. Backup Charge The Titan can extend the current power charge for any suit of Power Armor by 50%. *Note: Any module that uses a power supply will drain charges as normal. Second Skin The Titan has learned how to wear his power armor like a second skin. This reduces the check penalty for any Power Armor the Titan uses by +3 and increases the Max Dex Bonus by +2. Paragon The Titan has become a master of his Armor. Once per day he can override and overcharge his modules and power armor systems to use abilities constantly for 10 rounds with double the bonus or damage. At the end of this all active abilities that have been used deactivate and cannot be used for 10 minutes and the power supply has been changed.